Sooner or Later
by PJOfan4ever
Summary: Max, Maximum Ride to be exact. I'm a 18 year old Gang Leader. I'm a girl. I know what you are thinking, a girl as a gang leader? Technically no one knows I'm a girl. I make my voice deeper, I put my hair in a cap, and finally I put camouflage on my face. I' go to Yaynes Dale High School. Yes, even gang members have to go to school. This is a FAX Story! I suck at summmeries!
1. Chapter 1

**Sup guys? I was just in school and I was hella bored so I started to write this in my notebook and I was like, what they hell, imam post the first chapter and see if its popular. I hope you guys like it! Its FAX! What else, I find Dylan to be so annoying, he's to perfect. That's why I prefer fang over Dylan and Percy over Jason. **

**I was reading Mark of Athena for like the 5****th**** time this weekend, and there's nothing wrong with Piper, I just find her to be annoying at times. It seems like all she cares about is if Jason still loves her or not, I'm like Bitch, the Romans are attacking and your worried if your boyfriend still loves you, go do something to help! Jeez. O and when she said that Percy looked unimpressive next to Jason, ugh I almost through my book across the room. Leo is so funny though! I love that weird relationship between Leo/Hazel/Frank. Because I love Hazel and Frank, but also her and Leo are cute and I'm just like Rick you bastard! You smart bastard! I love all the new characters, except Piper, Piper seems like she does absolutely nothing except complain about her relationship. Sorry, that was really random but I had to get it off my chest, so now, here's my first chapter.**

**Max:**

Max, Maximum Ride to be exact. I'm a 18 year old Gang Leader. I'm a girl. I know what you are thinking, _a girl as a gang leader? _Technically no one knows I'm a girl. I make my voice deeper, I put my hair in a cap, and finally I put camouflage on my face. The only person who knows I'm a girl in my gang is Dylan. I didn't really want anyone to know, but it was kind of an accident.

_Flashback_

_It was midnight. I was walking with Dylan through the dirty streets. "Did you get the note?" Dylan asked._

"_Yeah, what is this the 1960s? Who writes notes?" I complained in my deep voice._

"_Are you going to meet him?"_

"_What do you think?" Dylan just nodded and we walked in comfortable silence. I looked around my city. I lived in the ghetto, it was loud, dirt, and defiantly not safe. But it was home. I have lived here my whole life. The houses are small and cramped. The buildings are cramped and chipped. Even though it's a weeknight the city was still buzzing with activity. Suddenly I walked by a worn out building covered in graffiti. My eyes scrawled over all the song lyrics and poems finally resting on a word larger and bolder than the rest. __**Erasers. **__with a wolf claw mark. "Dylan, take off your bandana." I said urgently, but it was too late. _

"_Well, Well, Well, what do we have here? Why if it isn't the two leaders of "The Flock" all alone. And in Eraser territory." Ari the leader of the Erasers snarled. Usually I would be like "Shove it Ari" but right now we were outnumbers 12-2. _

"_Just passing through." Dylan said calmly._

"_I don't think so, you pass through our territory, and you get the punishment." Ari smiled cruelly "I get Max, Omega you take Mr. perfect over there! Anyone tries to interfere they are done!" I smiled, this is more like it, I could take Ari, I just had to focus. My muscles tensed preparing to fight. _

"_So be it." I snarled._

_Ari charged at me, knocking me off my feet and onto the concrete with a whoosh! He stood over me smirking as he punched me repeatedly. After the 4__th__ punch my blood was boiling. In one swift motion I threw him over me and sprang up. I turned to the side to see Dylan and Omega fighting, it looked pretty even. I turned back in time to see Ari throwing me a nice sucker punch. I ducked and spun, shooting my leg out to take him off his feet again. I smiled to myself about to finish him off when I heard my name being called._

"_Max! Look out!"_

_Right when I turned Omega had a knife sticking out of my right shoulder. I cried out in pain, but holding back tears I punched him in the gut. As he doubled over I swung my foot across my body and hit him in the face as hard as I could. His body flew across the street and landing with a sickening Crack as his head hit the pavement._

_I fell to my knees and tried to get the knife out, but goddamn that think was in there good. An unhealthy amount of blood was coming from the wound. I couldn't stop it. Dylan came running over "Dude we got to get you to the hospital, now." Usually we don't go to the hospital, to many questions, we just heal on our own. For Dylan to say I had to go to the hospital, it must've looked bad._  
_"But..." I said woozily_

"_But nothing! We are going now!"_

_End of Flashback._

So yeah, basically when they took everything off and asked Dylan how this happened to "his girlfriend." Well you can connect the dots. Of course he was really pissed, but once I explained everything to him he softened a little. He promised not to tell the guys as long as I did sooner or later. I'm voting later.

Ever since he found out I'm a girl he has been gentle with me. Trying to be cautious around me, and I hate it! That's why I didn't want the guys knowing I'm a girl! Dylan is a 6'3 to my 5'9 so he's tall with blond hair and blue eyes. His face is kind of shaped like that actor Josh Hutcherson. Unless its nighttime or we are patrolling the streets, he wears bright colors (blue, green, purple, and red.) with jeans. He looks like a freaking Abercrombie and Fitch model. I must admit he's super-hot, but I'm a "guy" so…that would be weird.

So by now you are wondering about me. Okay, well as I said I'm a 18 year old girl/"boy." I'm Senior in Yaynes Dale High School. Yes, even gang members have to go to school. My friends are Monica (Nudge) and Angel. They both know I'm in a gang, they just don't know which one or that I'm the leader. Nudge is 5'7 with curly/frizzy black hair and caramel eyes and skin. She talks a mile a minute and has a hard time keeping her mouth shut. That's why I don't tell her. Angel is tiny. She is 5'4 with curly, smooth bleach blonde hair that goes past her breasts. She has teal eyes and a pixie face. I don't know why I don't tell her because she's really trustworthy. I love them, I just feel like they would judge me harshly.

I go to school because even though I'm in a gang, I still want to be someone. I used Max for school and my gang because there is like 20 Max's just in _My School alone._ Plus as I said, no one suspects it to be a girl. I only go to school with 3 of my gang members Dylan (joy), Spike, and Andrew. None of them even acknowledge my existence, except of course Dylan.

Next, my family. I have a younger sister Ella Martinez who's a junior in High School. She's 5'6 with straight brown hair and hazel eyes. She is a real beauty, every guy loves her and every girl want to be her, but she doesn't let it get to her head like some people. My mother (Dr. Valencia Martinez) looks exactly like Ella, except her eyes are chocolate brown like mine. Finally my father Jeb. I hate him, he come home drunk and yells and beats my mom until I stop him. He used to beat me and Ella before I started to take karate and Jujitsu. Now he manly throws things at us and then he passes out on the couch. And the award for the best dad goes to…

Right now it's 1 in the morning and I'm deciding if I should go see him or not. The note says "Meet me at 1:30 by the river." He and I never really got along, actually we hate each other. I didn't hate him as much as I hate Ari, but it's pretty close. The clock turned to 1:15 and my curiosity got the better of me. I sprang out of bed. I did my usual routine of putting my hair up in a cap, changing into my dark clothes, and putting camo on my face. when I finished it was 1:20. I scrambled out my window and jumped from one roof to another, landing in silence. I learned how to fall and land without making a noise and hurting yourself. Finally I jumped off a building and land in my usual tree I use to get down. I chimmy down and sprint down the street and turn a corner, seeing the river 30 yards away. I run along the wall and look down at the docks; there he is…standing there motionless. He looks like a statue…not moving, not breathing. I jump from the street onto the nearest dock and land with a quiet thud. The streets were empty and soundless, which make my skin crawl. Nothing should be this quiet. The boats were swaying in the murky, moldy water as I made my way towards him.

When I got 10 yards away he turned around slowly. His hood up revealing no hair or fore head. He also had camo on his face. All I could say about him was he was tall, about 6'4 and had black eyes…not creepy black though, because gold flecks exploded from the pupil. His face was grim and his face was expressionless. We stood there for a few minutes not saying anything, just examining one another. Finally I broke the tension,

"So Fang, come here often?"

**Sup? You likey? Sorry this is more of a descriptive chapter but it will be the only one I promise! I just wanted to set up the story. I hope you guys like it! The second chapter will be up on Thursday! Please review, follow, and favorite! :)**


	2. Watch it Nick!

**Hey guys! OMG thank you so much for all the support! It really helps me feel the urge to update more! I don't know about the next couple of days though, I may not update again until Sunday, but I'm not sure. Thursday I'm spending all day catching up on TVD and Friday I have a football game to go to. And Saturday is my free day without soccer so maybe Saturday, but if not defiantly Sunday! :) **

**I just want you guys to know that yes, this is a love story. But remember that they hate each other and he thinks she's a guy so it won't be after 5 chapters they are dating. It has to progress! But don't worry there will be little FAX moments here and there! :) I hope you enjoy chapter 2!**

**MAX**

"_Come here often?"_

He didn't smirk or roll his eyes like he usually does. His face was still grim and stone-like. I stood there awkwardly

"What's got your panties in a twist?"

He started walking towards me in long strides. Finally he was a few inches away from me when he lunged. I was expecting this. I moved to the side as he flew by my and kicked him in the back. He fell to his knees but jumped right back up. His are eyes ablaze with fury. I help up my hands in a "_wait a second!" _signal.

"I thought to just wanted to talk!" I shouted.

"Not anymore!" he screamed, running towards me.

He threw a punch right in my gut and as I doubled over as he karate chopped my back. _Ouch!_ As he tried to punch me again I fell on my back and pushed myself up feet first right into his chest. Fang fell back and I felt accomplished till I felt his arm go around my heel and pull me with him. We feel and feel and I finally realized we were heading for the water.

The cold hit my like a punch in the face. It was freezing! I mean, it was September and 1:45 in the morning. My whole body felt like ice as I tried to make my way to the surface, feeling things slid along my legs and arms. _Gross.. _What after felt like hours my head finally broke the surface, I gasped for breath realizing Fang was swimming right next to me. My heart raced I felt my face and sighed in relief feeling the camo still on my face. The next second my head was underwater, his hands pushing my head down. Screaming (which sounded weird in the water) with fury I grabbed one of his arms and twisted them. I swam back to the surface and yelled "Why are we fighting!"

"You killed one of my men!" he splashed me.

"I did not!" I splashed him back

"Really, than who did?" he splashed me

"I don't know!" I screamed splashing him. Soon we were in an all out splashing war. I was winning, just in case you wanted to know. My teeth started to chatter and I realized how childish we were being.

"Okay, enough!" I yelled "I don't know about you but I'm freezing, let's get out of the water and actually talk about this." I said calmly. He glared at me, and I glared right back

"Fine" he said shortly. We both swam back and ended up at the ladder at the same time. We both stared at each other in a standoff before he splashed me in the face like a child and climbed up the ladder. I growled in frustration and climbed up after him. We took some towels off the the nearest boat and rapped our self's in them. Finally somewhat warm he stood 10 feet away just staring, I finally broke the silence

"Look, I'm have don many things I've fight, I've steal, I've vandalize, but I would never in a million years kill someone. Nor would I let someone from The Flock kill someone." I said in a serious tone looking at him straight one. Only later did I realize I was shaking, but not from the cold.

His face softened a little, just a little! "Who else would?"

"Hey smart stuff, what about The Erasers? They don't care about anyone but themselves!"

Now his face softened a lot.

"I guess…."

But now my blood boiled. "So before you start fighting with me and accusing me of shit maybe you should talk to me first, Bitch!" he just rolled his eyes and smirked.

"Not afraid of you."

I snarled and started walking towards him, but stopped myself. Don't fight. I closed my eyes and counted to ten. When I opened them he was gone, I don't know how he does it but I didn't hear a thing as he left. I rolled my eyes _what a successful evening._ I thought to myself. I started to walk home, wondering if Ari was really that heartless to kill someone.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

"Max, Oh my gosh, that outfit doesn't even match!" Nudge yelled as she saw me coming in the front doors of school. I smiled

"It does match its black sweatpants and a white T."

Nudge just rolled her eyes and we walked to our lockers. Nudge of course was talking a mile a minute.

"So the rumor is Mr. Carp got a student pregnant and that's why he left this school so quickly but I don't believe it he's too strict- jeez Ashley Fort needs a wardrobe change, and fast-Have you seen Angel yet, I haven't, I'm starting to worry, she has never missed a day of school-O there she is, I saw her walk into Homeroom-Dylan is looking so fine today- " That snapped me back into reality.

"Where?"

"Omigosh he's walking towards you!"

I looked up to see Dylan walking towards me in that model strut of his. His hair was spiked up and his blue shirt and shoes really brought out the color in his eyes. He smirked and put his arm around my shoulder, I resisted the urge to twist it behind his perfect little back, probably ruining his manicure. He knew that it bugged me, that's why he always touched me.

"What do you want?" I snarled, Nudges eyes got as big as saucers.

"Don't be like that Max! I thought we were friends?" he asked in a pouty face. I turned and glared at him

"Don't push me." he just smiled and walked away, waving to me, but not looking. _Asshole. _I thought to myself, but realized I said it out loud. Nudge smacked me in the arm "OMG WHY DID YOU DO THAT?" she yelled

"Because he's not all that." With that I turned and headed to class. As I walked down the hallway and bumped into a tall dark figure, I rolled my eyes and smirked

"Watch were your going Nick!" I yelled while smiling.

He didn't look back but just stuck up the middle figure, I laughed and heading to class.

**Nick huh? Think about it! I hope you guys enjoyed! Please Review, Favorite, and Follow!:)**


	3. We Need to Talk

**You guys are lucky! I had the sudden urge to write so I'm going to! TVD IS STARTING TONIGHT! IM SO EXCITED! Anywho…here is chapter 3!**

**Fang:**

Last night kept replaying in my head. If Max didn't kill Sam then who did? I was so distracted that I didn't even see the blonde coming towards me. I hit into her.

"Watch where you're going Nick!" the voice said. I would have snapped back a _"Screw you"_ but I recognized the voice and heard the smile in it. I didn't even look back but I stuck up a playful middle finger in her direction.

I have known Max since pre-school. We were never best friends but we were friends for a little in Middle School. But after that we kind of separated. We still have funny little comebacks at each other but that's about it. I turned the corner and ran into another figure, a taller figure with strawberry blonde hair.

"I saw that." Iggy smirked.

"Saw what?" I ask casually, he just chuckled.

"That small smile when you talk to Max." I scowled a little at that name, that's one thing I hated about her, that_ name_. My thought just returned back to that Asshole in The Flock. He thinks he's all special but really I could kick his ass any day. I guess my fists were clenched at my sides. Iggy put his hand on my shoulder.

"Dude...chill." he said cautiously

I unclenched and shook my hair, my bangs falling into my eyes. "I'm sorry, he just makes me so pissed." I looked up at Iggy who smirked again. "So now getting back to the subject, Max, you like her don't you?" I just smiled.

"I have to go to class."

I walked quickly around Iggy and into my class. This will be a long day.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXXOXOXOXOX**

**Max:**

I was running through the streets. Dylan was right behind me, his breath catching every other step. My eyes were ablaze with panic. I was zigzagging through the crazed people. I should probably let you catch up; gun shots rang through our territory. I know what you're thinking, why would you run towards with gun shots? Because when it comes to being in a gang, the gun shots could be one of your people. The Flock is my family, and I want to make sure it's none of my family.

I ran across the street and into a dark alley where the shots were blasted. I saw a body crawling to the nearest wall, gasping for air. I sprinted towards the body to get a better look at the face. My heart stopped. "Craig!" I shouted. I sat down near the body and held him in my arms. The tears were streaming down my face. He looked up at me in striking horror.

"I always thought you were gay. I wouldn't have judge." He whispered. I looked at him in shock, what was he talking about, then I realized…I'm a "guy" I let out a faint laugh and took off my cap, letting my blonde hair shimmer in the moonlight. He looked up at me in confusion. "You're a girl?"

I nodded "I'm sorry I never told you, I thought you guys wouldn't take me seriously." I whispered watching the blood stream from the gun wound. He lifted his hand and reached for a strained of my hair.

"It looked beautiful in the moonlit."

I whimpered a bit looking at his sunken face and green eyes. He was only 16, a junior. Dylan just stood there with a sad expression on his face. I turned back to Craig and saw his eyelids closing. "Craig, Craig!" I screamed slapping his face. He just stared at me.

"I don't care if you're a girl, you're the best leader I have ever met." He whispered, a tear streaming down his face. "Do you think Heaven Ill make it to heaven?" he cried.

I wiped a tear from his face. "Of Course." He smiled at me, and closed his eyes. His body became limp.

"No! Nooo!" I screamed. Dylan ran over and dragged my off him. I screamed in frustration. "LET GO OF ME! LET GO!" I cried. Dylan turned my around and hugged me. I stood there frozen but finally I cried on his shoulder.

"No one was suppose to die, he was just 16." I gulped.

"I know, I know" he whispered in my ear.

I don't know how long I was there just crying until Dylan pulled my back, saying something about taking care of this and how I should go home. I was only half listening to him. I walked away in a daze, but I wasn't going home. I started walking toward Shadow territory. I tucked my hair back into its tight cap and wiped the tears from my face. I grabbed the camo and put a little extra on.

I turned the corner into Shadow territory and just walked, someone sooner or later would see my bright green Flock bandana on my arm. I just would have to keep walking until someone did. I didn't get too far before a flash of red cracked me in the jaw. I fell hard to the ground, not even bothering to fight back. A pretty girl with red hair and green eyes was standing over me her lips curled in a snarl.

"Little far from home aren't you?" she growled and kicked me while I was down. Classy. I looked up at her.

"I don't want to fight; I need to talk to Fang. Now." She kicked me again. Bitch.

"Your not the one making orders around her, I am. Why do you want to see him?"

"Because I know who killed one of your members." I said cautiously. She stared at me and finally pick me up by my shirt. She took off my bandana and put it over my eyes.

"So you don't know where our hideout it." She hissed in my ear. God I wish I could just Judo-flip this bitch into next week. But I calmly followed her through the streets. Little did she know I was counting the steps and turns. Finally after 5 minutes my bandana was taking off and Fang was standing in front of me. I wiped the blood from my mouth and glowered at him.

"We need to talk"


	4. Dark Eyes

**hey guys sorry I haven't updated in a while but OH MY GOD HOUSE OF HADES IS OUT! IM SO HAPPY! So I have been reading! but heres chapter 4! **

**Max:**

"We need to talk." he looked at me thoughtfully.

"I heard the gun shots and trust me it wasn't my gang." he said calmly but his fists were clenched.

"I know someone is taking out our gang members. If it's not you and it's not me, it has to be the Erasers." I stated feeling the tears boil, but I would not let them fall over. The red head was standing there staring at Fang with a little longing in her eyes.

"So you let girls in your gang?" I asked. Maybe it wasn't so uncommon after all. the red head stepped forward with a snarl "yea, you got a problem?"

I raised an eyebrow "no problem at all, but it must be that time of month." I winked. Of course she didn't know that I go through that every month as well. She started for me but Fang interjected, "Enough. Yes I have a girl because she is an amazing fighter, no girl is better." Want_ to bet?_ I thought to myself, but I just rolled my eyes.

"One of my best members died, I want revenge." he stepped forward his eyes on fire. "You don't think I want that too?" he said aggressively.

"Then we have to work together." the red head stepped forward eyeing me "this is a trap. The flock and the shadows never got along, nor will we ever get along." I turned to her.

"I'm not talking to you!" I spat "why don't you make yourself useful somewhere else." she stepped back as if I slapped her, but then she opened her mouth to say something but Fang got to it first,

"Lissa…go." he said quietly, she stood there shocked, her mouth in a perfect o. she huffed and walked away flipping me off on the way out. So her name was Lissa? Bitch.

"Bye sweetie." I taunted, and then I turned to Fang "Nice girl you got there." I smirked.

"Shut up ass." he snarled. I smiled "So about working together…"

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO XO**

Basically our plan was to have our groups go in pairs around the city and look out for anything suspicious, the partners were:

Flock: Shadow:

Max Fang

Dylan Lissa

Gazzy Iggy

Spike Ruth

Ash Scooter

Batz Spyder

Klarity Bach

Mike Sky

Fleck, Cato Babe

We would HAVE to try and get along. In the past month we have had only 4 fights! 1 was between Mike and Sky, 2 were between Ash and Scooter, and 1 was between Dylan and Fang. I split that up right away though.

Walking with Fang wasn't that bad, we didn't talk really talk; he was quiet. He blended in with the shadows perfectly. No wonder that's why they named their gang the Shadow. But I realized he was the complete opposite of Dylan. Fang was quiet; he wore dark colors and had dark eyes. Dylan was loud; he wore bright colors and had bright blue eyes. We just walked for two hours then nodded a goodbye and went our separate ways. It was never awkward; we both were doing this for one purpose and one purpose only, to avenge our member's deaths.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO XO**

Let's just say, never have a sleepover with Nudge and Angel. When I got there the opened the door with a glint of evil in their eyes. I tried to run but the grabbed me and pulled me inside, there was no escape. So basically they told me we are going to a party, James Griffith's party to be exact. Of course "I couldn't go looking like that!" shrieked Nudge so they put me down on a chair and started. I swear I was on that chair for 5 hours; my butt was starting to feel numb. Finally the let me up and I looked in the mirror. My hair was straightened and reached my lower back; I need to cut it soon. My eyes had a white eye shadow that made my brown eyes pop. I had brown eyeliner and mascara. I looked perfect, like I had no flaws, which I didn't like. Everyone has flaws.

Then they tried to get me to wear a skirt but that was the line. I put on skinny jeans and a red t-shirt that said "Shut up." in capital black letter, my favorite shirt ever. I put on red combat boots and a skull necklace, earrings and ring. I smiled in the mirror and of course Nudge and Angel wanted to get a group photo. Finally we left at 8:20 even though the party stared at 8:00. "We want to be late, that means everyone will be looking for us." explained Angel. I just smiled and rolled my eyes. we got to the party, music was blaring, girls were topless, it was just crazy.

I jumped out of the car and got wolf whistled but I just ignored them. I walked into the house and saw Dylan grinding with a girl, I remember her from homeroom. He saw me and stopped dancing and walked towards me, alcohol stained his breath.

"Want to dance?"

"No Dylan." I said sharply. He grabbed my arm roughly.

"Come on babe." he was totally wasted.

"She said no Dylan just walk away." a voice rand from behind me. Dylan looked up and rolled his eyes but he let go. "Whatever Nick." and he went back to grinding with the girl. I walked away and felt Nick following.

We were in a hallway when Nick grabbed my wrist and pulled me around to look up at him "You could at least say thank you."

"I don't need to be saved; I can take care of myself."

Nick got close, "I know you can, it's just fun being your knight." he smirked. I glared at him.

"lighten up Max! come on, dance." he held out his hand. I looked at him for a few seconds before I finally took his hand and he led me to the dance floor. We danced like crazy for a few songs before a slow song came on. He grabbed me waist and I grabbed his shoulders.

"Remember when Crystal tried to do the flip off the high dive and belly flopped." we laughed, talking about our childhood memories. We laughed and joked and then he turned seriously.

"There's something I promised myself I would do tonight." he said quietly. He leaned down and I froze until our lips met. I swear there were fireworks exploding in my brain. My lips moved in sync with his, I don't know how long until we broke away and locked eyes. My breath caught, his eyes were black with gold flecks flying from the pupil. I would know those beautiful eyes anywhere. My partner. My enemy. My childhood friend. Fang.

**So yeah! she knows now but he won't find out until a couple chapters!:) Please review, favorite and follow!:)**


	5. Get over It

**Hey guys! I am so sorry that I haven't updated in forever…im a horrible person! Haha but I read the House of Hades on October 8 and OH MY LORD! I love it! Im not going to spoil anything cause, that's not cool, but wow….love it! Anyway, here you go. Of course I don't own Maximum Ride, If I did….I would not be writing fan fiction :/**

**Max's POV:**

I stumbled back as if I just got punched in the face. I looked at him in horror. _Why me. Why can't I just find a decent guy who's not my enemy!_ I wasn't watching were I was going and tripped over a table leg. I was free falling closing my eyes ready for impact until I felt strong hands clasp around my waist and pull me back. I opened my eyes to see I was barley an inch from Fangs (well now I guess Nicks) face. His breath was warm on my skin,

"Watch your step." He said calmly.

I felt myself getting lost in his eyes until my brain slapped me. _HES FANG IDIOT!_ I shoved him away and saw a flash of hurt cross his face before I sprinted away.

I was trying to shove my way through all the hot sweaty bodies, I finally reached the door. I was reaching for the handle when I small blonde flashed in front of me.

"What are you doing?" she said sharply.

"I am leaving." I said trying to get past her.

"I saw you and Nick together. He is so sweet! Why are you leaving." She accused.

"I don't like him." I said flatly

"Don't give me that crap Max! Why won't you let yourself be happy for two seconds!"

"I have to-"

"Why!" she interrupted.

"Because there is no room for happiness in my life! I don't want to go out with a guy for months before catching him cheating or him hurting me! That's why! Now get out of my way!" I yelled pushing her roughly to the side.

Angel fell over and grabbed her wrist with a yelp. I walked out the door not even looking back.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO X**

**Fangs POV:**

"Dude, I know it sucks being rejected. It happens to me all the time." He sympathized

"But that's the thing, she didn't reject me. She was totally into it, kissing me back. But then she just ran away."

"Well, we can worry about that later, right now we have to deal with the _other_ Max." he said with a sour face.

I smirked and pulled my hat over my hair, only reveling me eyes. I was walking through Flock territory making my way to our meeting spot. Working with the Flock wasn't as bad as I thought it was going to be, besides that Dylan douche. He's so protective of Max, I swear he is gay for him. **(A/N just to let you know I have nothing against Gay people! I think they are awesome!) **He starting to annoy me more than Max, probably because Max doesn't really talk, he's actually pretty quiet. We walked around the corner and saw everyone standing there while Max and Dylan arguing in the corner. I started my way over there.

"-so get over it!" Max yelled.

Dylan was about to respond when he say me and turned away. I looked at Max, he rolled his eyes and walked over to the raised platform.

"Okay guys, Spike told us that he overhears some of the Erasers talking, so keep a sharp eye out." He looked around. "Okay, go ahead." He jumped down and walked by Dylan, flicking him off. I smiled a little, just a little. He made his way to me.

"Like the show?" he asked.

"Fascinating." I replied.

He giggled. Giggled? What the hell? I just shook my head and started after him.

**Maxs POV:**

What the literal hell! Did I seriously just giggle! First of all I'm Maximum Ride I don't giggle! Second of all, even if I did giggle, the guy Max doesn't! God I am so stupid! My brains all fizzled over what Dylan said.

_Flashback (from 2 seconds ago)_

_I walked up to the meeting area dreading to see Fang. But of course Fang wasn't my biggest problem right now. Dylan grabbed my wrist before I could even say hi to the guys._

"_what the hell was that yesterday?"_

"_What are you talking about?" I asked_

"_You totally just ditched me for that tool Nick."_

"_First, of all he is not a tool. Second, you were totally drunk and an asshole. Third, this is not the place to be talking about this!" I whispered furiously. _

"_I want to talk." He yelled_

"_Well sorry I'm not going to so get over it!" I yelled just as Fang save me (again) from Dylan._

_End of Flashback (from 2 seconds ago)_

I was thinking so long I didn't see Fang take a sharp right.

"What's going on?" I asked

"Heard something."

"Please, something more than a 2 words." I snapped.

He turned to me and stared. I let in a little gasp, just thinking about a kiss. He has no idea. My lips tingled from the day before still.

"Just follow me." With that he took off as agile as a monkey. Good think I'm the same. We climbed up a fire escape to the rooftops and I finally saw what he was saying. A figure a little ways down was sprinting in our territory, without out our bandana. I looked at Fang and we both speed down the roofs, jumping from one to another.

We were getting closer and closer until we took to long of a jump from one building to another. We both landed and rolled. Fang tried to stand

"Stop!" I screamed. He froze. "Listen."

The roof was creaking and moaning. My eyes got wide in realization.

"We need to be patient. Or we are going to collapse this roof." I whispered.

"He's getting away!" he yelled

"I realize that! But do you really want to collapse a freaking roof!" he shook his head and rolled his eyes. I got up slowly, trying not to lose my balance.

"Okay, now you try,"

Just a heads up, guys really aren't as graceful as girls. He tried to stand up slowly and lost his balance crashing down on the roof. I gave a WHAT THE F*** yell before both of us started falling, the roof coming in on all sides.

I blacked out for a couple minute before I heard police sirens in the distance and Fang yelling my name.

"Max the police are coming we need to get out of here! Where are you!" he screamed. _Shit!_

**I hope you guys liked! I will try to update as soon as possible!:)**

**Please follow favorite and review!:)**


End file.
